A Change in Scenery
by PuppetMasterPuppet
Summary: Written for the kink meme. Sadiq is sick of all the cats Greece has, so he introduces him to a new pet. GreecexTurkey.


Heracles was sleeping under one of his favorite shady trees and keeping out of the burning summer heat. A few of his cats were feeling the same apparently; five or ten of them sleeping on his chest or next to his head.

They lay like that for an hour until the Greek felt a harsh kick to the sole of his boot. He grumbled a bit and tried to turn on his side, but instead, felt another harder kick to his other boot.

Frustrated, he opened his eyes slowly and a tall, tan man came into view. Then, he saw the greens and reds of the man's clothing. And lastly, he saw that shit-eating grin.

_Sadiq_

"What the hell do you want? Kicking me like that," The boy sat up and gently placed the two cats that were using his belly as a bed under the shade of the tree. "I should just get one of my cats to claw your eyes out ri--"

His eyes drifted down to whatever was suddenly rubbing at his leg.

There, it's black head sliding against the green fabric of Heracles' pants, was a dog. A basenji pup, smiling and panting, was favoring his leg.

With a glare, the Greek looked up to meet the eyes of his neighbor, Sadiq. But all he found there was that shit-eating grin again. Right there, he felt like making sure he never saw that mouth quirk into a smile ever again.

"Surprised, brat? I'm so sick and tired of seeing all your damn fuzz balls walking around my house, that I decided a change in scenery would be nice." The older nation nudged the canine with his boot, pushing him away from the two men and towards the cats instead. The dog barked with glee and panted some more, all too happy to trot over towards the pile of cats under Heracles' tree.

"H-hey! It's gonna hurt them, bastard! Stop it!" The Greek squirmed, trying to get out of the tight hold the Turkish man was trapping him in. After a while, he gave up and leaned back, letting his weight fall on to the strong chest behind him.

The Turk chuckled and rested his chin atop Heracles' head. "Calm down. Look, they're all fine."

When the younger man's eyes left Sadiq's smug face and concentrated on the pile of animals in front of him, he saw the black pup had made itself comfortable in the spot he had just awoken from. In place of himself, the dog now had a few of the cats using his back and stomach as a pillow. One brave kitten even went as far as to sleep on the canine's neck, the feline's tail and backside resting among two pointed black ears.

Before the Greek had time to smile, he was spun around and pulled into a lung-crushing hug. Sadiq grinned and looked down at him. "I expect a little something in return, though," He pulled back and stared into the other man's eyes.

"I…but you…I hate you." Heracles growled and, despite the defensive front he had tried so hard to keep up, wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and pulled him down.

They both kissed roughly, still so used to the forced relationship they held when Sadiq was younger and Heracles was but a child. It didn't bother them, now; both men liked a little tough love, anyway.

When they broke apart, Heracles' arms still wrapped tightly around the Turk's neck, Sadiq messed with the boy's hair and fingered little the hair curl on his head. The little whimper that slipped out of Heracles afterward was ignored, though.

"What are you gonna name the mutt? She's a girl, by the way…incase you couldn't tell." Sadiq stared at the pile of sleeping animals and smiled. He had to admit, that was cute.

"I think I'll name her Hedy. It fits her." The Greek chuckled and rested his head on Sadiq's shoulder. There was a long silence following. Both men were happy leaning against each other in the warm Mediterranean sun. For once, everything was peaceful.

Heracles lifted his head and grinned slyly up at the man in his arms. "She likes me better, you know."

---

_So, even though I have story after story to write, this just caught my eye. Also, it was my first story that focused mainly on TurkeyxGreece. :3_

_'Hedy (name) - Greek (origin) - Peaceful. This girl dog gets along with all other animals. (meaning)'_

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
